A Russian Love
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: The Ravishing Russian finds love in a Bermudian.
1. Chapter 1

**November 17, 2014**; Raw was at Roanoke, Virginia. A week before Survivor Series. Team Cena vs Team Authority. Who would win? No one knows, but people think that Team Authority would win. We'll see Sunday. Though tonight on Raw, Team Authority will go out to the ring and talk about Sunday's match.

Around 6 PM, Lana and Rusev were in the back talking about tonight. He'll be defeating Slater later tonight. Rusev knows what he has to do. Soon, he went to the bathroom while Lana waiting for him in the corridor. This is his chance to go and talk to Lana. He walked down the corridor towards her. She had the US title and the Medal for Rusev. She was wearing a blue outfit, which he loves on her. He wish to rip it off her so they can bang bang. In a few minutes, he stopped in front of her and she looked over at him. She smiled a little and asked, "How are you doing, Mr. Layfield?" John "Bradshaw" Layfield was in his suit and tie with his hat in hand. He smiled back at her and replied, "I am doing great, Lana. How about yourself?" Lana nodded. "I am doing very well," Lana replied. John licked his lips as he nodded. Lana sighed as she looked to see if Rusev was coming. No luck. She looked back at John. "Ready for tonight?" Lana asked. "Oh, yes, I am," He replied. Then he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the box that she was sitting at. She moved over to make room for him. John put his hat on his lap. Lana looked at it then up at John. "Um...you need anything else?" She asked. He looked at Lana and sighed. He thought about it for a while untill he got an idea. He got off the box and turned towards her. He put his hat on the box. "A hug," John said. "A hug? Really? Okay then, John," Lana said. She out the title and medal down then hugged John. He smiled as he hugged her back then went to the wall and pushed her against it. Lana looked up at his face. "What are you doing Mr. Layfield?" She asked. John looked down at her. "I know you like me. Just don't want Rusev to know about it," John said as he put his hand on her blonde hair. He couldn't run his hair through it since it was up in a bun. She looked at him in disgust. She wanted him to stop it, but inside she doesn't want him to stop. Lana put her hand on his wrist and tried to pull his hand away. "What is wrong with you, Layfield?" Lana asked. John shrugged then sighed. "Just showing how I feel about you," John said. "Really?" Lana said. "Yes," He said. He put his hand that she grabbed on her hip and moved her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and waited for what he would do next. He picked up her left leg and wrapped it around his waist. He skirt went up, Lana noticed it, but she didn't put it down. John licked his lips then kissed her lips. Lana tried to push him away, but he didn't let go. Soon she gave in and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"John. We can not do it here. Rusev will come back soon," Lana said. John nodded. She put her leg down along with her skirt and took his hand. "We'll find a room," She said. There was a empty locker room to their left and went inside it. John started to lock the door, but he remembered his hat, so he went to get it then went back into the room and closed the door. He locked it so no one will come in. As he turned around, he saw Lana in her top with it open to show her boobs and her thong. John whistle as he looked at her up and down. He smirked as he walked over to her and dropped his hat on the floor. "Come here, Johnny," Lana said as she slowly sat down on the ground. She took her thong off and threw it to the side. John got on top of her and started to kiss her lips. Lana unbutton his shirt then took his tie off and toss it to the side. She pulled the shirt out of his pants. John smiled as he felt his shirt coming out of his pants. "I think you should do my pants since I am busy kissing you and keeping my hands flat on the floor so I won't hurt ya," John said. She put her hands on his buckle and began to unbuckle it. John smirked and kissed her lips then her neck. When he got finished, she pulled the slacks down John looked and helped her as he balanced on his other hand. Lana smiled as she saw his dick. She smirked then put her legs around his waist. He didm't wasted any time as he went in. Both moaned as he thrust in and out of her. She had her hands on his back as her nails dugged into his back. He felt it and didn't care if if hurt. He sucked on each of her nipples. Lana moaned more as she put her hand on the back of his head to keep him there. After a while, both came.

Outside the room in the corridor, Rusev came back and didn't see Lana. She called for her, but no answer though in the room, John and Lana heard him. "Oh...Rusev is back," Lana whispered as she got his thong and put it on. John sighed as he put his underwear and slacks back on. He looked at Lana. She got up and button her top up. John button his shirt up. They made sure nothing was out of place. Rusev was knocking on the door. "Lana," He said in his Russia voice. Lana told John to hide in the bathroom. He nodded, gave her one last kiss then went into the bathroom and shut the door. Lana checked herself once more then saw John's hat on the floor. She sighed and went to get it. Then she knock on the door. "You forgot your hat, Layfield," Lana whispered. John opened the door, got his hat and thanked her. She nodded as John shut the door. Then she went over to the other door and opened it. She saw Rusev and smiled. "Hey, Rusev. Back from the bathroom, huh?" She asked. "Yes. Why were you in there?" Rusev asked. Lana looked behind her shoulder then back at Rusev. "Um...just to have some alone time by myself. No need to worry now. I am fine now. Lets go and talk to Hunter and Stephanie," Lana said as she walked out of the room. Rusev moved out of the way. Lana closed the door and got the US title and the medal. Rusev thought something was up, but didn't tell Lana. They went to talk to Hunter and Stephanie.

After a couple minutes, John didn't hear Lana or Rusev, so he opened the door to make sure he wasn't waiting for him. When he didn't see Rusev or Lana, he sighed in releif and sadness. He wanted to do more to Lana, but he guess they can do it some other time. He put his hat on his head, checked himself in the mirror then left the bathroom. He walked to the door and opened it to make sure Rusev and Lana wasn't there. Again no Rusev and Lana. So he left the locker room and went to talk to Cole and Jerry.

Over the course of two weeks, John and Lana secretly went to an empty room and had sex. On **December 1**, Raw was in Tulsa, Oklahoma. John walked down the corridor. He hoped to see Lana before Raw started. In a few seconds, he heard Rusev and it seems he was either upset or happy about something. John turned a corner and saw Rusev talking to Lana. He smiled at Lana. "Wait, you are what?" Rusev asked. Lana sighed and said, "I am pregnant." Rusev didn't know what to do. He looked around him then back at Lana. "How? We use protection. I can't believe it," Rusev said. John heard him and was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. Lana is pregnant. He slowly walked backwards and found a chair to sit down. He wonder why Lana didn't tell him. Maybe she just found out today. He got out his phone and texted Lana.

John_Layfield: Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? For the first moment you know, you could of told me. We have to talk alone.

He sent the text and waited for a reply. Lana heard the ding of her phone and saw the text. She sighed and excused herself to use the bathroom. Rusev just nodded and watched her go. She walked towards the ladies' room, went in and read John's text. She smiled then texted back.

Lana: I am sorry I didn't tell you right away. We do need to talk. So meet me around the WWE trucks.

John looked around and nodded at some of his friends. He looked at down at the phone when Lana texted him back. He nodded and went to go to the WWE trucks. Lana did use the bathroom before going to meet up with John. When she got there, she saw John sitting on a box. He looked up and saw Lana. He smiled as he got off the box and went to hug her. She hugged him back and gave him a quick kiss. John smirked and kissed her back. "So about this...pregnancy that you didn't tell me," John said when he stepped back. Lana sighed as she looked down. "I am sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know. I am pregnant with either your baby or Rusev's," Lana said. "Ah. Well you can get a DNA test when the baby comes," John said. "I will," She said. He nodded. "Plus, I think we should not have sex anymore until after the baby is born to make sure it's mine and not his," John said. "Oh...that is fine," Lana said. She was upset, but she understands. "I love you, John," Lana said. "Love you more," He said. They kissed then went their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

December 16, before the live Smackdown, Lana went to see the doctor to get an ultrasound to see what the sex of the baby was. Rusev went with her and John just hanged back and waited for Lana to call him. He talked to Michael Cole. He didn't even know that he been having sex with Lana. He will tell Cole when he knows he is the baby's father. So he talked to about tonight's Smackdown.

Around 6:50 P.M., John was at the Gorilla position, waiting to go out to the desk. Cole was next to him. His phone made a "ding" noise in his pockets. He smiled as he got it out and looked at the text. It was from Lana. She told him that she was having a boy. John smiled more as he texted her back.

John_Layfield: That is good. Rusev happy?

He looked over at Cole, he was looking at his phone. John licked his lips then looked at his phone when it "ding" again.

Lana: Yes, he is. I am at the arena now. So see you later on.

John_Layfield: Yeah. See ya later.

He put his phone away then looked at his watch. It was 7. He went to talk to some of his friends before he goes to the commentary desk. When Smackdown come on, he was focus on that.

After Smackdown, John got ready to leave for the hotel. Lana texted him to ask him if he wanted to hang out, just the two of them. John sighed as he thought about it. He reply back.

John_Layfield: What about Rusev?

He got his stuff in his suitcase as he waited for her reply. When he left the room with Cole, Lana reply back.

Lana: He'll be with his friends. I told him that I was going to be with a friend of mine.

John nodded at the text and reply back.

John_Layfield: Okay. We'll meet at the hotel lobby and we'll go from there.

Lana reply back saying, "See ya there." John smiled and looked over at Cole who was ready. They went back to the hotel.

When they got there, John saw Lana in the lobby. He smiled at her and told her that he'll be right down. She nodded and John went to his room that he shares with Cole. Michael looked at him while they were in the elevator. "Are you going out with CJ?" He asked. CJ Perry was Lana's real name. John looked over at Cole. "We are only friends. She got Rusev," John reply. Cole wasn't buying it, but didn't say anything else. John smirked. Soon the doors opened and the stepped out then walked to their room.

Down in the lobby, Lana waited for John. She smiled as she patted her stomach. She is happy that she is having a baby, but is not sure on who the father is yet. John Layfield or Rusev. She isn't that sure who she wanted the father to be either. Lana sighed then smiled when she saw John walking towards her. She got up and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. "Hello, Lana. How are you?" John asked as he took a step back. "I am doing good. And how are you?" She asked. "I am doing great. Where do you like to go?" He asked as they headed to the exit. "Don't matter to me," She reply. John nodded as he thought about where to go with Lana. "Well, you can't drink because of the baby. So, how about a late dinner?" He asked. "Sure, we can do that. I haven't eaten since 7:30. And it's what?" She asked looking over at him. John looked at his watch. "Almost midnight. Ha. I hope that there is some place that is open so we can eat. We may have to go to a fast food place, if you are okay with that?" John asked as he looked over at her. Lana thought about it. "Sure. Come on," She said. They went to get a cab.

John told the driver to drive them to a fast food that would be open now. The driver nodded and drove on. John and Lana talked about the baby and their work. Soon the driver stopped in front of a fast food. John looked at where they were and saw the Burger King sign. He licked his lips then looked over at Lana. "So...this is okay?" John asked. Lana looked at the BK sign and shrugged. "It's fine with me. I am not really a health freak like others. I'll work out a lot more in the morning," Lana said. John nodded and got out then Lana got out after him. John asked the driver if he can stay. "I can try," He replied. "Okay. Be back soon," John said. They went to the front door. John opened the door for her, she smiled as she thanked him while walking inside. "Welcome," He said as he followed her inside. They looked at the menu to see what they wanted. Lana decided to get a salad with water. John got a chicken wrap with Coke. They went to a table near the window and sat down. Lana looked at John across the table and smiled. He smiled back. They ate their food as they talked about work.

When they were done, the cab was still waiting for them outside. They got in the back and John thanked him for waiting and told him to bring them back to the hotel. Once they got there, they went to their own rooms. John told her that he will text her in the morning. "Okay. See you then," Lana said then went to the room she shares with Rusev.


	3. Chapter 3

For the holidays, John went to Bermuda where there is no snow and Lana went to where ever with Rusev. They needed to keep their love a secret until the baby is born. They talked to each other when they can. John asked Lana to come to Bermuda for a day or two. She wanted to, but didn't know what to tell Rusev. "Just tell him...you want to spend some time alone in Bermuda. I am sure he will understand," John suggested. She thought about it for a while. "Sure, I can try that. When it works or not, I'll tell you. I got to go and tell him. I love you," Lana said. John smiled and said, "Love you more." They hanged up and John looked out over the ocean as he laid by the pool.

In Florida, Lana talked to Rusev about going to Bermuda alone. He didn't like to have her go off alone. She rubbed her stomach that was growing, but not that big for her not to fly. "Rusev, we both will be fine. I just want to have some time alone," Lana said. "I don't think you should go," Rusev said. Lana sighed then said, "You know what? I have to go. I really do. I love you Rusev, but...we need time apart right now." Rusev looked at her and wonder why she was doing this. She looked at him, sighed then went to pack a suitcase for Bermuda. Rusev followed her and asked, "Are you seeing someone else?" Lana stopped packing and looked over at him. She ran her hand through her hair before replying. "I am not sure really. I just need to get away so I can think about what I want to do in the future. I will still be managing you, but do I want something between us? I am not sure right now. Just let me go so I can think. Please Rusev," Lana said. Rusev sighed as he thought about it. He looked in to her eyes then slowly nodded his head. "Okay you can go. Just call me when you get there," Rusev said. Lana smiled then kissed him. She finished packing then Rusev drove to the airport. He kissed her stomach in the car before she left.

While waiting for the plane, Lana called John and told him that she is coming over. John was happy and told her he'll wait at the airport. Lana smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see you and where you live," Lana said. "Same here and you will love it. I got two rooms. So you can share with me or sleep in the other room," John said. "Cool. I might share with you," She said. "Ah...can't wait then. Talk more later," He said. "Okay. See you later, love,' Lana said. "Bye, Lana," John said then hanged up. He grinned when she called him love. He put his shirt on and hurried to the airport to meet Lana.

At the airport, John was waiting for Lana. When he saw her, he smiled and walked over to her. Lana smiled back and let go of her suitcase and hugged John. He hugged her back. "I missed you," He said. "I missed you, too," She said. He smiled and took her suitcase and they walked to the exit. "I only have a scooter, but I took a taxi here and we'll be taking one back to my house," John told her. Lana nodded. Outside, John looked for a taxi. Soon he got one and opened the door for her. She thanked him as she got in and he put the suitcase in the trunk then got into the back. He shut the door and told the driver his address. He nodded and drove there. John licked his lips then looked over at Lana. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and held his hand. "Was Rusev mad?" John asked. "A little, but he eventually let me leave. I just have to call him when I can," Lana said. John nodded and looked out the window.

When they got to the house, they got out and he paid. John got the suitcase and walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He let Lana in first. She smiled as she thanked him again. She walked in and looked around. He licked his lips and shut the door behind him. He put the suitcase and followed Lana. She was looking out at the little patio. He took her hand and turned her towards him. She looked up at him and he bend down and kissed her lips. Lana smiled and kissed him back. She put her arms around him as he put his arms around her. He stopped and pulled back a little. "I missed that. I know we can't have sex because of the baby, but we can do something else," John said. "What is it?" Lana asked. He took her hand and pulled her to the sofa and sat down. Lana sat next to him and wonder what he was talking about. Then he unzipped his shorts, Lana watched him and smirked. "You can give me a blowjob then we will go from there," John said. He pulled his dick out and Lana moaned when she saw it. John smirked and kissed her lips. "I love you and I want this baby to be mine," He said against her lips. She just nodded then bend down to suck on his dick. John moaned as he closed his eyes. He put his hand on the back of her head as she went up and down.

After few minutes, he release his load in her mouth and she swallowed. She sat up, licked her lips then looked at him. "Oh, God. We need to do more of that until the baby is born," He said as he ran his hand through he hair. Lana smiled and got up. "I can not wait till then," She said. She took her skirt and underwear off then mounted his dick. John moaned again. "B...b...but, the...baby...Lana," He moaned. She had her eyes closed as she went up and down on him. John put his hands on her hips as she put her hands on his shoulders. If he release more of his seeds maybe this baby will be his. Lana moaned then kissed his lips. "I want you so bad. I can't go back to Rusev," Lana said against his lips. "Don't go back. Live here with me," John said. Lana smiled and kissed his lips. Then she took his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. John kissed her back then took her shirt and bra off. John bite his bottom lip when he saw her boobs. Lana kept going on him as John enjoys it.

After a while, he laid her down on the sofa and thrust in and out her. She put her legs around his waist and her hands rubbed up and down his back. His shorts and boxers were on the floor now by her clothes. He kissed and sucked on Lana. Lana moaned and loved every minute of it. John moaned as he released his seeds into her then fell ontop of her. He slide to the side of her and put her arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. She put her right hand on his ass and squeezed it. John smirked when he felt it. He kissed her forehead then closed his eyes. Lana looked up at him and saw his eyes closed, kissed his lips then closed her eyes. She pressed into him and never letting him go. He pulled her into him. They both went to sleep.

After a few hours of sleeping, Lana got up and saw John still sleeping. She smiled and slowly walked to the bathroom. While she was in there, John slowly opened his eyes and notice that Lana wasn't there with him. "Was this a dream?" He thought. He sat up then heard the toilet flushed. He looked over his sofa and smiled when he saw Lana coming out of the bathroom, nude. She smiled over at him then looked over in John's bathroom. "How about me go in here where it's comfortable?" Lana asked. John got up and nodded "Sure, we can go in to bed. Want to sleep or...do you have anything on your mind?" He asked. Lana smirked and said, "Come and find out." John grinned and followed Lana to the bedroom then closed the door behind him.


End file.
